Mardevers ~ Marauders
by Lily R. V. Evans
Summary: PG- 13 in later chapters. L/J. What happens when James has 2 stay @ Lily's the 1st month of break &Lily has 2 stay @ James' house the 2nd month of Break? Well, we're about to find out.


  
  
Mardevers ~ Marauders  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yadda, Yadda, Yadda. Most anything you reconize belongs to J. K. Rowling. Yadda, Yadda. Enjoy the story! Let me tell ya, it's weird.  
I used 2 be ~*Lily Rose R,*~ but that ain't important. I do hopw that Yall with R & R or R & Flame!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Twas a know fact that Lily Evans couldn't stand James Potter &, likewise, James Potter couldn't stand Lily Evans. So what happens when their familes are clueless & James Potter has to stay at Lily Evans' house the 1st month of Summer Break & Lily Evans has to stay at James Potter's house the 2nd month of Break? Well, we're about to find out.  
  
***************************************************  
  
It was the night that the 1st years were headed home. They had just finished up their 1st year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardy. 'Witchcraft & Wizardy?' you might be thinking. Yes, Witchcraft & Wizardy, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardy to be exact. Anyway, baack to the story. The 1st years were headed home on the Hogwarts Express, the school train. Lily Evans & her crew - Lorile, Alderianne, Liberty, & Duchess - were sitting with James Potter & his crew - Chase, Fabian, Remus, & Sirius. As usual, Lily & James were fighting. Let's see what it's about.  
  
"I have NEVER in my LIFE met anyone as IDIOTIC as YOU, POTTER!!"  
  
"YEA, well same to YOU, EVANS!!"  
  
"YOU are COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE!!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
SLAM!!  
  
The slam that was heard was Lily slaming the carriage door behind her as she stormed out of it, but not before flicking James off. You see, around James, Lily has a bad-ass-tell-it-like-it-is-rebel-without-a-cause attitude. James around Lily also has this attitude. It's really funny watching them. It's like, they like each other. But, that couldn't happen could it? I mean, they're like enimies. Well we don't know what exactly that fight was about but, well I guess we'll never know about that one. A few hours later Lily came back into the compartment.  
  
"So, where are yall goin this summer girls?"  
  
Lorile ~ "I'm going to Paris for a week, then i'll be home."  
  
Liberty ~ "I'm staying home all summer."  
  
Duchess ~ "I'm coming to Mum's."  
  
Alderianne ~ "I'm staying with Aunt Marie."  
  
"Good Lord! The whole group together! Watch Out Helvine Street, Here Come The Mardevers!"  
  
(NOTE!! ~~ I SAID MARDEVURES, THAT'S MY VERSION OF THE FEMALE MARAUDERS!!!!!)  
  
That was the girls, now the boys.  
  
"Where are yall stayin?"  
  
Chase ~ "Home"  
  
Remus ~ "I'm coming to Dad's."  
  
Sirius ~ "I'm going to Romania for 3 days then i'm coming home."  
  
Fabian ~ "I'm staying with Uncle Colby."  
  
"I'm gonna be home also. So, Look Out Menavinr Lane The Marauders Are Coming You Way!"  
  
So we have it established that the 2 groups will be staying together this Summer. Or will they? As I said before, James is staying at Lily's the 1st month of Break & Lily is staying at James' the 2nd month of Break. The train has just pulled up at the station & the group is getting off.  
  
"Well, girls, let's go home."  
  
*nods from the girls*  
  
"Well, boys, let's get goin."  
  
*nods from the boys*  
  
Everyone pairs up, Alderianne with Fabian, Duchess with Sirius, Liberty with Remus, Lorile with Chase. Uh- Oh! Major mistake! Lily & James are left. Lily looks at James slyly & slides over next to him. She's had 15 butterbeers & is sort of out of it.  
  
"Hey cutie. How ya doin James?"  
  
*James has a scared look upon his face*  
  
"I'm fine Lily."   
  
"Oh baby, no need to be scared."  
  
*Lily reaches up & pulls James head to her, kisses him, blushes, then runs through the barrier*  
  
*James stands there looks amazed, then runs after Lily*  
  
"LILY! LILY WAIT UP!!"  
  
*Lily stops, ignoring as the stander-bys stare at them, & waves to James while running to her Parent's car*  
  
*James sighs & gets his things & walks to his parents car, thinking : 'Lily Evans, EVANS, just kissed me.'*  
  
While he was thinking, Lily's parents were talking to her.  
  
"Lily, honey, Do you know James Potter?"  
  
"Yes, I know him Mum, why?"  
  
"Well, his parents are going on a cruise this month & we said that we'd take care of him."  
  
*Lily almost chokes on her coke*  
  
"What?! Uhh, that's nice Dad."  
  
"And it gets better honey, you'll be staying over at his place next month!"  
  
This time Lily did choke on her coke*  
  
"When's he coming?"  
  
"This afternoon. Why?"  
  
"Ah Mi Dios!" (Oh My God!)  
  
"Pardon dear?"  
  
"Nothing Mum."  
  
So the rest of the ride Lily sits thinking of ways to put up with James Potter for 2 months. James parents told him this.  
  
"James, do you know Lily Evans?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You'll be going over there this month & she'll be coming over next month."  
  
"Why? I mean, not to be rude or anything but, where are you going?"  
  
"We're ging on a cruise & we've only got 2 tickets, & they said that taey'd take care of you."  
  
"Oh. Ok then, when do I go?"  
  
"This afternoon. Your things are all ready packed."  
  
James spends the rest of the ride thinking of doing harmful things to Lily Evans. They load up his things, drop him off at Lily's & then go to catch their plane to somewhere. So James is standing with his things in front of Lily who is standing in front of a huge house.  
  
"Hello Evans."  
  
"Hello Potter."  
  
"So, what was up earlier? You know, when you kissed me?"  
  
*Lily lookes down, blushing madly & mumbles,*  
  
"I was hoping that you wouldn't ask."  
  
"Well, did you..."  
  
*James was cut off by Lily's sister, Petunia, coming out of the house*   
  
"Hey Freak! Is the Potter kid here yet?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, James here is the Potter kid."  
  
*Petunia looks up, blushes realizing that she called Lily a Freak, & slides up to James*  
  
*James is too busy looking at Lily & her outfit to notice though.*  
  
Lily had went inside & changed as soon as she got home. She is wearing a dark blue mini-skirt, a silver tube-top, dark blue 6" sandles, had put her hair up in a pony-tail, & had applied make-up. She looks HOT, according to James, whose eyes are glued to her. Petunia sees this, sighs & walks back inside. James finally looks back into Lily's dancing Emerald Green eyes & smiles.  
  
"Damn Evans! Now I can never say that you're ugly again. Quite the contrary, you look HOT!!"  
  
*Lily smiles & blushes a little*  
  
"Why, thank you Potter."  
  
"I'm not lying Evans, You look HOT!"  
  
"Who said you were Potter?"  
  
"Well, no-one I guess."  
  
"Es deuir correcto idiota." (That's right idiot.)  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"No, what did you say?"  
  
"I said, 'Es deuir carrecta idiota.' Did you catch it that time?"  
  
"What does, 'Es deuir correcra idiota', mean exactly?"  
  
"Es deuir correcto idiota means, 'That's correct idiot.'"  
  
"Um-hmm. So, what else do you know?"  
  
"Dejar me mostrar tu vos alrededor." (Let me show you around.)  
  
"Ok, & that means?"  
  
"That means, Let me show you around."  
  
"Umm - hmm. Well, lets go!"  
  
"Vale!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"God dang Potter! How shallow are you?! It means OK!"  
  
"Ah. Well Evans, if you would talk proper English I wouldn't have to ask you what it means."  
  
"Well. Learn Spanish."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well then, I guess you won't be understanding me & the girls."  
  
"I guess I wont."  
  
"Good, then you won't know when we're talking about you."  
  
"What!! Talking about moi?! I mean, I know you like me but I didn't know that you would talk about me baby doll."  
  
"I'm not your baby doll, i'm not anyones baby doll."  
  
"Yea, yea, yea, whatever. Now that i've seen your wonderful lookin body, will ya show me to my room?"  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
*Lily slaps James, takes her wand out & holds it right at the side of his head*  
  
"Did I ever mention that I hate perverts?"  
  
"I don't recall. Let me think, nope, never, now if you would step back I wouldn't have such a good view of your cleavage."  
  
"Oh, you are in for it now."  
  
"OW!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!"  
  
You see, Lily had kneed James in the groin & James is now on the ground.  
  
"I told you Potter, I. Hate. Perverts. Petunia dear!! James here needs your assintance."  
  
*Lily is walking inside, but stops & turns around, takes out her wand, waves it & says a spell under her breath, & grins as James sprouts tentacles*  
  
***************************************************************  
  
AN -- O.o . =) Cliff-hanger! This was just a trial run k? I would really, really, love to know if all of yall think I should continue!   
  
Please Review or Flame, k? Either is accepted here.   
  
Hugs to those that do Review or Flame!,  
Lily Rose Violet Evans ~LRVE 


End file.
